


Halloween: The Nature of Evil.

by AnInspiredWriter



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnInspiredWriter/pseuds/AnInspiredWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie Strode (Cynthia Myers) was murdered by Michael Myers in 2001. Leaving behind 1 son as her only heir. Laurie’s son has a daughter with a gypsy fortune teller. In 2013, the daughter of Laurie’s son, Meryl Strode, returns to Haddonfield to visit the grave of her grandmother. Michael Myers has been off the map and unheard of since the death of Laurie Strode. Once Michael senses that this unknown family member has come back to Haddonfield, he makes the journey back to and along his way he leaves behind a devastating trail of murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween: The Nature of Evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013. 
> 
> Continuity: Set 35 years on from the events in John Carpenter’s ‘Halloween’ (1978). 
> 
> This is the plot for a fan film titled: 'Halloween: The Nature of Evil.' (Yet to be filmed.)
> 
> The screenplay was written to celebrate 35 years of the Halloween film franchise. 
> 
> Former Working story titles: Halloween: 35 Years Later. H:35. Halloween: Bloodlines.  
> Halloween - Evil Never Dies. Halloween 666. Halloween - Terror of The Shape. 
> 
> Cast of Characters:
> 
> Michael Myers, a.k.a ‘The Shape’, serial killer.
> 
> Meryl Strode, a.k.a Sabrina. Grand-daughter of Michael’s mother. She has ‘witch-like’ supernatural abilities inherited from her grandmother. She does not know she is a related to Michael Myers’ family, apart from Laurie Strode but is unaware of Laurie’s past. 
> 
> Samuel Loomis, the 3rd. He is a detective tracking down Myers and Grandson of Dr. Sam Loomis.
> 
> Gang members, a group of thugs that mug a woman early in the film. Slaughtered by Michael Myers in the opening sequence. 
> 
> ‘Handbag lady’. One of the gang members robs her handbag in the opening sequence, she is murdered after Michael Myers murders the group of thugs.
> 
> Serena Ryder, Meryl’s best friend. Murdered by Michael. Loomis’ girlfriend. 
> 
> Angel Ryder, Serena’s younger sister. Murdered by Michael. 
> 
> Thomas Doyle, a local pastor, works at a church and cemetery, he tells Meryl of how heroic Laurie Strode was in protecting him as a child and gives Meryl encouragement to put an end to Michael’s reign of terror. 
> 
> Cast of Characters:
> 
> Michael Myers, a.k.a ‘The Shape’, serial killer.
> 
> Meryl Strode, a.k.a Sabrina. Grand-daughter of Michael’s mother. She has ‘witch-like’ supernatural abilities inherited from her grandmother. She does not know she is a related to Michael Myers’ family, apart from Laurie Strode but is unaware of Laurie’s past. 
> 
> Samuel Loomis, the 3rd. He is a detective tracking down Myers and Grandson of Dr. Sam Loomis.
> 
> Gang members, a group of thugs that mug a woman early in the film. Slaughtered by Michael Myers in the opening sequence. 
> 
> ‘Handbag lady’. One of the gang members robs her handbag in the opening sequence, she is murdered after Michael Myers murders the group of thugs.
> 
> Serena Ryder, Meryl’s best friend. Murdered by Michael. Loomis’ girlfriend. 
> 
> Angel Ryder, Serena’s younger sister. Murdered by Michael. 
> 
> Thomas Doyle, a local pastor, works at a church and cemetery, he tells Meryl of how heroic Laurie Strode was in protecting him as a child and gives Meryl encouragement to put an end to Michael’s reign of terror.

On October 30, 2014, Michael Myers an inactive serial killer for 13 years is sat by a roadside in possession of a single bag. Behind him a group of thugs are taunting him. A very attractive woman walks past the group of thugs. The group wolf-whistle in relation to the woman’s good-looks. One of the men in the gang, run up the woman and forcibly takes her bag. The thief then races back to the rest of the gang. The gang notice the woman has fallen over by the roadside. The gang then realize the mysterious homeless man they were previously taunting has vanished from their sight. By the roadside and behind the gang, there are bushes and trees. Michael puts down his bag and takes out a knife and his Shape mask. One by one, Michael takes out each gang member in a fast-paced slaughter. The woman who was previously robbed by one of the gang members approaches her bag that is now sitting on the walk path. The woman goes to pick-up, unaware of the gang slaughter, and is then killed by Michael Myers too. He then starts his journey of returning to Haddonfield. 

The following day, Halloween, a now 56-year old Michael Myers, dressed in his infamous ‘The Shape’ attire of blue trucker overalls and wearing a white mask covering his face and armed with a knife, he returns to his hometown of Haddonfield and begins stalking Meryl Strode, 21 year old university student. Informing her friends, Angel & Serena Ryder, they dismiss her deep concerns. Later at her house, she blacks out and has visions of Michael and the halloween night of 1978. (A montage of key moments from ‘Halloween’ ‘78 are shown). Once Laurie wakes up realizing who she really is, she is startled to see the figure from her visions, Michael, outside her house and staring into the room that she is in. Elsewhere, Detective Samuel Loomis, the 3rd is called to the scene of the gang member and pedestrian murder. One of the fellow officers tells the detective that they had never seen such a brutal massacre since the time ‘The Shape’ was last seen in Haddonfield in 1978. During the same afternoon, Meryl Strode visits her grandmother’s tombstone at the local cemetery, unknown to Meryl, Michael has been watching her since she arrived at the cemetery. Later on, Loomis is led to Haddonfield follows leads of other seemingly very similar killings had taken place. 

That night, Meryl visits the local pastor who is Thomas Doyle, to ask about who attended Laurie's funeral. During her visit, he tells her about how the traumatic experience of witnessing Michael Myers in action had such an impact on his life and that he turned to God and his prayers for healing were answered. Thomas Doyle, tells of how Laurie continued to keep in touch with him after the horrific event. Meryl acknowledges to Thomas that she now knows who she is really is as a person. She confides in him telling him that she has supernatural abilities, he believes her and informs her that if Michael were to return from the dead then she needs to use her supernatural abilities as the best defence against Michael. Thomas gives her the nickname of Sabrina as he recalls Laurie always wanted a girl and if she did then she would have named her Sabrina. 

Meanwhile, Serena is on her way to a shop, when she gets to the store she talks to Detective Loomis, he lets her know that he is tracking down a killer and that she should watch out for a man in a white mask, that witnesses have told him that they have seen. On the way back to her home she notices Michael following her for some time and calls out to him. Michael does not react. Serena walks on. Later in the evening, Angel calls Meryl to come by her house to watch an evening of classic horror films, Serena is also meant to be attending. 

Serena leaves her home and is again stalked by Michael. On the way to her sister’s house Serena is conversing with Meryl on her mobile phone about their favourite horror films and which ones they like best. Out of nowhere, Michael appears in front of her, drags her by the side of Angel’s house, Serena screams in shock and pain, Meryl does not understand what is happening but hears it all over the phone, then Michael slits Serena’s throat. Then Michael, knowing Angel is expecting Meryl, enters the Angel’s house from the back and waits. 

Feeling worried and very unsettled, Meryl makes her way to Angel’s house. Angel is sitting down watching horror films on the TV, not knowing that Michael is silently standing behind her watching too. On the way to Angel’s house Meryl calls Angel and tells her of the strange phone call that she had with Serena. Angel informs Meryl to call the police. Meryl calls the police. Angel gets up, Michael is gone, she heads for the front door, gets outside to see her sister lying dead beside her house and screams. Michael appears, stabs her several times and carries both sister’s bodies back into Angel’s house. 

Meryl heads to Angel’s house. One after each other, Meryl discovers her friends’ bodies throughout the house. She goes to the kitchen. Opens up the knife draw and takes one out. She senses that Michael has returned to finish off what he had begun 35 years ago. 

Meryl checks each room of the house which is downstairs, she cannot find Michael, so she goes upstairs. Michael grabs hold of her and stabs her arm. She screams in pain but is fine. She quickly repeatedly retaliates by stabbing him. Michael falls to the ground. Meryl thinking she has killed heads downstairs where she is met with Loomis and she tells him who she is and what has happened. Angry that he didn’t get a shot at killing Michael, so to avenge his girlfriend; he goes up to where Meryl had left him. Meryl follows him. They both re-assure it is all over and they both walk back downstairs. Upstairs, Michael gets back-up and follows Loomis and Meryl downstairs, Loomis sees and shoots him with his gun six times in the garden. At the end, Meryl and Loomis hug each other, with Michael’s body lying dead behind. Loomis tells Meryl it’s time to clean up the bodies. Meryl and Loomis look back to find Michael’s body is missing and nowhere to be seen. 

THE END.


End file.
